


Let's Talk Like Adults

by Peasantaries



Series: Short Stories [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They make a game of it, dating. It’s a competition - a game to see who can act the most indifferent, who can care the least.</em>
</p><p> <em>If Eames goes out one night and doesn't come home, Arthur will be out the next. Sometimes he doesn't actually hook up, he just wants Eames to think he is.</em></p><p>Sometimes, Eames goes to see his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk Like Adults

They make a game of it, dating. It’s a competition - a game to see who can act the most indifferent, who can care the least.

Eames will wrap an arm around a women and grin at Arthur, Arthur will raise his eyes brows and flirt with the barista.

If Eames goes out one night and doesn't come home, Arthur will be out the next. Sometimes he doesn't actually hook up, he just wants Eames to think he is.

Sometimes, Eames goes to see his parents.

*

It started when they were on a job in Paris, sat outside in the sun. Eames had smiled at the waitress and delighted in her blush, because he's a people-orientated person, and he lives for the applause.

He hadn't expected Arthur's calculating gaze, or the question that followed.

"How do you feel about an open relationship, Mr. Eames?"

They'd been together for a few months now. Nothing serious, only a few dates here and there, a movie and a few nights spent at Arthur's, a couple over at Eames'. They weren't anything serious, nothing had been planned or talked about.

Eames didn't want to tie himself too quickly, and he had felt Arthur wanted the same.

Now, however, he feels slightly sick.

"Pardon?"

"An open relationship. Polygamous. Seeing other people. How do you feel?" Arthur's gaze was sharp and penetrating.

"I - it's up to you." He shrugged helplessly. What would happen if he said no? The thoughts ' _deal breaker _' were flying through his head.__

"Okay." Arthur said, and the rest of the lunch was spent in uneasy silence.

*

Eames had thought it was a joke when Arthur had said he was leaving, a petite little brunette on his arm. He had blinked up at him and laughed.

"Really?"

Arthur's gaze didn't waver. "Yes. I'll see you back at the apartment." And left.

He sat for a few minutes, stumped, before the situation really sank in, and he rushed to the bathroom and retched.

*

He supposes he can understand why someone would want to be in an open relationship. Because the times he has with Arthur, he cherishes.

Their times spent together in bed, he memorises with fervour. Every sight, sound, even the taste, the smell. He can understand, for a married couple, why it might be a good idea to see other people - it makes you realise what you have. Makes you realise you've been taking it for granted. Or maybe it just makes you less _sick of them _he thinks bitterly, and the thought makes bile rise in his throat.__

__He had thought they might have been getting somewhere, when Arthur came home drunk one night, stumbled into him with whispered, 'Eames, please, I want you,' and Eames had said, 'I'm here, darling', and they had fallen into bed and made love, and the next morning Eames had woke to find Arthur pressed to him, breathing softly, head pillowed on Eames' chest and limbs wrapped around his frame._ _

__Eames had grinned and pulled him closer, fallen back into sleep._ _

__The next time he woke, the bed was cold and empty._ _

__Arthur went out the next night, and didn't come home._ _

__Eames smashed several tumblers._ _

__*_ _

__The thing about being in love with somebody, is that you actually don't want to be with anybody else.__

It might sound strange, but the thought is actually very unappealing. Their hands, not the ones you love, their bodies, not the body you so adore - just aren't arousing. The taste of their skin, it's not appetising. The smell, the experience - it's uncomfortable and sometimes painful. 

__When you're in love with someone, they encompass your whole life. You have no interest in anybody else._ _

__That's the excuse he allows himself. When he leads Arthur to believe he's with someone else, when in fact he's nursing a rum and coke at half one in the morning, drenched in tester perfume._ _

__The real reason is that Arthur's fucked him for everyone else._ _

__*_ _

__They were happy. They were so happy, and even before, they were happy before they had gotten together, before everything._ _

__They bickered, but they had been happy, it was clear the arguing was a show, that they both felt something towards one another. And after they started dating, it had been exciting, thrilling, and everything was new and arousing, any little thing Arthur did, the way he moved, he spoke. And he was allowed to be aroused, he was allowed to act on it._ _

__They had laughed and teased and Eames had the freedom to tickle him, he had the freedom to come behind him and fall against his back, lean his weight on him and smell his ratty t-shirt, feel his bony shoulders. Arthur had turned his face and pressed kisses to his head, his hair, anywhere he could find. He had the freedom to show how much he loved when Arthur did that._ _

__And Arthur had been so affectionate, massaging his scalp in the shower, his careful, lingering touches passing by. Rolling over and tucking himself into Eames' side in bed, soft kisses on his skin, as if murmured words. His warm enveloping hugs as he left to go back to his own apartment._ _

__When he thinks about it now, his breathing constricts, tightening to the point of pain._ _

__Because they don't have that anymore. They don't have anything. They're basically strangers to one another. There's no physical intimacy, emotional intimacy._ _

__There's just nothing._ _

__That's when the idea strikes him. To find out if Arthur really does care, to see his true reaction. To see for himself._ _

__He'll break up with him. It's perfect. He'll break up with Arthur, out of the blue, no warning, and he'll see Arthur's genuine reaction, his true feelings. His shock or his pain or his outrage. And he'll explain._ _

__And then they can work this whole mess out and go back to where they were._ _

__

__*_ _

__"Arthur." Eames starts. "I think we need to talk."_ _

__"Alright." Arthur says easily, still reading the newspaper._ _

__"I - I really do want to talk to you."_ _

__"Alright." Arthur repeats stronger, turning to face him._ _

__"I think we should break up." He states._ _

__Nothing crosses Arthur's face. No expression, no emotion. Then he nods, shrugs, and says. "Okay."_ _

__His heart stops - freezes inside him. He stares at Arthur for a moment before he says - "that. Is that is?"_ _

__His own voice is awful - quiet, weak and pained; choked._ _

__"If that's what you want, then I can't stop you. I'm actually - I might leave right now. I actually have a meeting."_ _

__He gets up, gathers his suit jacket and is out the door._ _

__Eames stands in silence. He stands, stock still, for so long he's unsure how much time has passed. When he goes to move his muscles are stiff and sore. He sits stiltedly._ _

__His face is awash with tears. He feels them, numbly, doesn't understand the strange, low noise until he realises he's groaning._ _

__He lifts both hands to hold his head, and he doesn't know how long he sits like that.__

__*_ _

__The weeks that pass, he stays in. He hibernates in his apartment, closes the blinds and shuts the windows as though there's been an apocalypse, as though the world has ended._ _

__He doesn't want to admit that that's the case._ _

__Arthur doesn't try to contact him. He's barely managing as it is without the thought of Arthur. He's barely managing without his cold presence, he doesn't want to start thinking that Arthur has no feelings for him whatsoever._ _

__He hadn't realised he'd already tied himself down, that he was already dependant on Arthur for his basic survival._ _

__Yusuf visits, stands waiting outside his door._ _

__"Please, Eames. I just want to see that you're alright. I - I haven't seen Arthur either, and I just - I don't know what happened. Well I can guess, but just - please let me know."_ _

__He texts him that he's fine._ _

__"I don't know that you're fine!" He shouts back. "I'd rather see for myself!"_ _

__He doesn't answer._ _

__*_ _

__The knocking starts up at two in the morning. He rips the door open, ready to shout Yusuf down at the noise, only to come face to face with Arthur, holding himself up against the doorframe._ _

__"Eeh-ums. Eah-rumes." Arthur slurs, wielding a bottle of Jack and leaning heavily against the door, mouth working as he tries to pronounce his name._ _

__"Hey, steady, steady." Eames reaches out to him as he sways dangerously, murmuring softly. "Why don't we get you inside?"_ _

__Arthur snorts softly, before pushing his way past Eames. "That another one of your lines?" He asks, and although his tone is harsh, there is something sad in his voice._ _

__"Sorry?" Eames inquires._ _

__Arthur waves a hand and nearly smacks him across the face. "Mmn - matter."_ _

__"Okay, you just sit down." He says, guiding Arthur to the couch, before he abruptly realises there is no couch._ _

__It's buried under the pile of clothes, wrappers, dirty dishes and stale food. That’s buried upon more dishes and clothes._ _

__"Uh –" he looks around, trying to find somewhere for Arthur to sit._ _

__Arthur frowns quizzically. “What happened?”_ _

__“I, uh.” Eames huffs a self-deprecating laugh. “I’ve not been doing so well.”_ _

__“Why not?” Arthur asks, suddenly sounding a lot more sober, and a lot more aware._ _

__“Because we broke up, now can you just sit down before you fall –“_ _

_“What?” _Arthur interrupts.__

____“Arthur.” Eames states, irritated and embarrassed by the shock in his tone. “I’ve not been doing well since you broke up –“_ _ _ _

“Wh – excuse, excuse me? Since I broke up with you? Is this – are you saying this Eames? Are these words literally _coming out of your mouth?” ___

______“You know what, you don’t have to be an asshole about it." Eames growls. "I know it must seem funny to you that I feel like shit, but don’t start playing the whole incredulous act.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I am genuinely incredulous right now.” Arthur retorts._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh my God, cut the bullshit! Just cut the bullshit, Arthur! It’s not like you don’t know that I’m torn up, you’ve saw it every day when we were together!” Eames throws an arm out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What are you talking about?!” Arthur shouts back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh my God, I BROKE UP WITH YOU TO GET A REACTION!” Eames lifts hands to his head and pulls them away quickly. “I FUCKING BROKE IT OFF TO SEE IF YOU CARED ABOUT ME!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“WHAT THE FUCK?" Arthur cries. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“BECAUSE YOU OPENED UP THE FUCKING RELATIONSHIP WHEN I DID’NT WANT TO!” Eames shouts back._ _ _ _ _ _

“Jesus Christ, Eames, _I WAS MAD AT YOU!” ___

______Eames stops, chest heaving, cheeks flushed. “What?” He asks softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You were flirting with the waitress right in front of me, as you flirt with everyone in front of me, I wanted to show you that I didn’t like it." Arthur starts heatedly. "I wanted to you realise that it sucks. I asked you sarcastically so you would say something like, ‘Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realise,’, or laugh and say, ‘Arthur, you’ve nothing to be worried about.’ IT WAS A FUCKING RHETORICAL QUESTION TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH OF A DOUCHE YOU WERE BEING!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Eames gapes. “You –"_ _ _ _ _ _

“I SAID MR. EAMES! I ONLY SAY THAT WHEN I’M JOKING!" He waves his arms drunkenly. "AND THEN YOU WENT _OKAY _AS THOUGH YOU’D BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT FOR AGES AND DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO TELL ME YOU WERE SEEING OTHER PEOPLE SO I WENT ALONG WITH IT BECAUSE I DIDN’T WANT TO FUCKING LOSE YOU AND THEN YOU BROKE IT OFF WITH ME ANYWAY AND I DIDN’T WANT TO SHOW YOU ANYTHING, I DIDN’T WANT TO REACT AT ALL!”_ _

______Eames opens his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

“BECAUSE IF I SHOWED YOU HOW MUCH IT HURT YOU WOULD JUST KNOW EVERYTHING AND I COULDN’T, I _COULDN’T _–"_ _

______Eames steps closer to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“DON’T COME NEAR ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT –” Arthur spits._ _ _ _ _ _

______He swoops in and kisses him._ _ _ _ _ _

Arthur writhes to get away at first, but then as though a switch is flipped and he’s pulling at Eames, grasping him and kissing him viciously, tongue and teeth. Eames slows, gentles Arthur’s jaw and cards fingers through his short hair, softening his mouth, savouring the pure _closeness _of him.__

________Arthur sighs, a harsh, huffed exhale in his nose, pressing closer and kissing him languidly, moving against his mouth.________

Eames pulls away after a moment. 

________“Oh darling.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Eames, are you –“ Arthur breathes against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Unequivocally in love with you? Yes. An idiot? Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His fingers spasm where they’re clenched in his t-shirt. “You –"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m so sorry Arthur. I thought you meant you wanted to see other people. And I’m so sorry I made you believe I could ever be with anybody else. I tried, and I failed." Eames tells him. "I couldn’t even be with anyone when the relationship was open. I just made you think I had.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You – what, I don’t –" Arthur blinks, thrown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Maybe we should have talked about it, instead of both trying to act unaffected." Eames grins. "I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you to tell me you didn’t feel the same.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What same?” He whispers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eames presses his forehead to Arthur’s. “I didn’t want you to tell me that you didn’t love me, and you didn’t want an exclusive relationship.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I do – I do want that with you.” Arthur says firmly. “I love you Eames.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eames grins, even though his eyes water. “Imagine, if we could have just done that at the start –"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Arthur chuckles, the sound a wet cough with all the shouting and crying. “Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eames runs his hands up and down Arthur’s sides. “I missed you so much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I missed you too.” Arthur murmurs, leaning close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I – I know the apartment isn’t very, um. Eh - but do you want to watch a movie?” He flushes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mine is the same.” Arthur grins. “And yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ll um.” He flushes harder when he realises the total havoc that his apartment is in. Very attractive. “I. Bugger.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Arthur grins, cheeks pink and happy, eyes sparkling. “I can help?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They start by washing the dishes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33


End file.
